1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floats and float-included camera apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In patent document 1, a configuration comprising a photography device (camera) in a section of a float (float part) that sinks underwater for enabling underwater photography is disclosed. The configuration is capable of performing communication between the photography device and the operator (the operator of the photography device) located on the water utilizing a radio wave. Therefore, in the configuration disclosed in patent document 1, the photography device is disposed in the water, while an antenna is disposed above the water's surface.